Rodrick's Insanity
I'm sure most of you are familiar with the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series by Jeff Kinney. I used to love the series myself. I used to read it all the time with my little brother. I also enjoyed the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie that came out in 2010. However, my entire outlook on the series changed completely after a horrifying experience I had a couple of months ago. This event scarred me for the rest of my life. I was looking online for gifts for my little brother for his birthday, and I came across this never before seen version of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie. I thought this would make a great gift for my little brother, considering he is such a big fan of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. I ordered the DVD for him, and about a week or so later I heard a knock at my door. I answered it and there was this cardboard package at the foot of the door. I assumed this was the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie I had ordered for my little brother a week ago. I took the package inside and opened it up. It was the DVD I had ordered, however, I thought the container for the DVD looked a little strange. It looked as if it had been opened before, and there was no front cover on it, instead there was a slip of paper underneath the plastic on the container that said, "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Alternate Version." I opened the container, and the disc inside was just a blank disc with the same title written in Sharpie on it. I decided to watch this for myself before I gave it to my little brother. I put the disc into my Xbox and pushed the play button. To my surprise, the movie that began playing was the exact same as the original Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie. The movie played normally, and I was wondering what it was about this movie that made it different from the original one. The movie continued to play normally until the scene where Greg and Rowley were in Rodrick's room. This scene played normally at first, however, when it got to the part where Rodrick was chasing Greg out of his room and Greg ran into his room and locked the door, this is where the movie took an unexpected and twisted turn. Instead of waiting outside of Greg's room for him to come out like in the original movie, Rodrick turned and ran away from Greg's room and ran into Rowley as he was leaving. Rodrick then shouted, "I thought I told you to beat it you f***ing bastard!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Rodrick just cussed! Who would put something like that in a movie that's supposed to be for kids?! Rowley then ran away, and Rodrick then went outside the Heffley home to the family tool shed. He came back with an axe and a hammer, and I was wondering what he was going to do with them. He ran up to the locked door of Greg's room and swung the axe at it. He beat down the door with the axe and busted his way into Greg's room. Greg was then cowering in fear on his bed. Rodrick then took some rope that seemed to come out of nowhere and tied Greg to his bed with it. "I'll see you in Hell, Greg!" Rodrick said. He then took the drumstick which he had gotten out of his room earlier and placed the point onto Greg's chest and held it in his hand and began hitting the other end of it with the hammer. Greg was faintly hollering in pain through some duct tape which Rodrick had placed over his mouth. Rodrick began laughing almost demonically as he hammered the drumstick deeper and deeper into Greg's chest until it finally went through his heart, killing him. Rodrick then pulled the drumstick out of Greg's chest, and blood spewed out all over Greg's lifeless body and bed sheets. Greg really had to use the bathroom in this scene, so urine also began to spew out of his body, soiling Greg's clothes and bed sheets. I couldn't believe what I was watching. This scene made me want to hurl. I tried to turn the movie off, but I couldn't because the batteries in my Xbox controller had died. So I had no choice but to continue watching the movie. It was then that Susan Heffley, Rodrick and Greg's mother, walked into Greg's room to see what was going on. When she saw Greg's dead body covered with blood and urine, her jaw dropped. Rodrick threw the axe at her, and the blade struck her on the head and killed her. Rodrick then had the heinous idea to kill the rest of his family. He went into the bathroom where he found Manny, the youngest child of the Heffley family, sitting on the toilet. Rodrick picked Manny up, held him upside down, and stuck his head into the toilet and drowned him in the toilet water. Rodrick then went back to Greg's room and pulled the axe out of Susan's head and went downstairs and into the master bedroom where his father, Frank Heffley, was taking a nap. Rodrick took the axe and sliced Frank's neck with it, killing him. Sirens were then heard outside the Heffley home. Rowley had ran to get the police after he left the Heffley home. The police pounded on the door shouting, "This is the police!" Rodrick immediately ran to the family safe and pulled a pistol out of it, stuck the end of it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. The camera then panned to Rodrick's body and stopped on Rodrick's head. What I saw on my TV screen was gruesome and repulsing. Blood and brain matter from Rodrick's body were all over the floor, and one of Rodrick's eyeballs had been blown out of its socket. The camera stayed on Rodrick's head for about six seconds, then the screen started to slowly fade to black. When the screen was completely black, the words, "R.I.P. Heffley Family" appeared on the screen in blood red letters. This message stayed on the screen for about five seconds, then the movie ended. I ran to the bathroom to throw up, then I immediately took the disc out of my Xbox, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it and broke it into pieces. I then used a broom and dust pan to sweep up the pieces and dump them into the trash. I thought to myself, "What kind of cruel person would create something like that for kids?" I never wanted another soul to see what I had just seen, and I never looked at Diary of a Wimpy Kid the same way again after seeing this. Credited to HotKaty Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure